


To Plea or Not to Plea

by aosakitarou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Self-Insert, Self-Lubrication, Think Before Read, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: Teen Titan v6衍生 放飞自我的产物丧心病狂的爷孙文 目的是占尽米的便宜【x非常非常非常ooc！无道德！无逻辑！无剧情！无常识！请能够接受之后再阅读 非常感谢_(:3」∠)_





	To Plea or Not to Plea

达米安早就知道会发生这样的事情。或者说，他一直在预想什么时候会发生。虽然早已料到，但是当这件事真正要发生的时候，他却觉得不真实。  
这不是他第一次赤裸着上半身出现在外祖父面前：小时候练功时他的上衣经常被汗水浸透，这时他会很自然的把上衣脱下来扔在一旁。当然在一旁观看的外祖父也会看到这样的自己，而他也从未因此而感到过不适，毕竟那个时候的他渴望被伟大的拉斯·奥古所注视。但是现在一切都不一样了：当他跪在雷霄面前，他是以达米安·韦恩的身份来为了少年泰坦们求情的。当他不再是一名奥古，那么他就是这里的敌人。被敌人倾注目光并不是一件好事。  
“看看你，已然成为了一个顶天立地的男人。”  
达米安深吸了一口气，抬起头来看着雷霄·奥古。外祖父异常炽热目光让他想起乔的激光眼——或者更甚。他感觉他所有的伪装都在那样令人难堪的目光中被剥落，自己就像一个无力的洋葱一般，看着对方把自己层层扒开直至核心，而自己却怎样都无能为力。  
“你知道我最喜欢什么么？高傲的人低下头来，乞求别人。”  
雷霄撑着头，一边说着，目光一寸一寸扫过达米安漂亮的小麦色皮肤，完美的锁骨，小巧的乳珠和紧实的小腹最后把目光集中在了被包裹在黑色皮革中的腿间。整个过程让达米安觉得仿佛又被剥光了一次，全身发烫。  
“你说过，你会把一切都献给我。”雷霄抬起腿，用脚尖轻挑男孩的下巴。  
翠绿的眸子颤了颤，随后垂向了地面。“是的，外祖父。”罗宾一改往日的威风，抛下了一切强硬的面具，低下头来，亲吻了忍者大师的鞋子，“直到永远。”  
雷霄的表情由严肃变得玩味：“那就取悦我，让我看看你的真心。”末了他又补上了一句，“你知道该怎么做，我的孩子。”

第一次做的时候，达米安只有十岁。  
情形和现在差不多：男孩被外祖父于深夜唤到屋内，说是要给他额外上一堂课。男孩自然是愿意的，因为两人独处时雷霄对外孙疼爱有加。小小的达米安甚至连情感都没有发育完好，只是对于外祖父言听计从地脱掉了所有的衣服，然后乖乖地躺在床上任人摆布。  
一开始很痛，非常痛，这种从来没有体会过的疼痛让从小就没有哭过的达米安在被进入的一瞬间掉了一滴眼泪，但是他几乎是立刻就咬住了嘴唇。不可以哭。不可以出声。他作为刺客的骄傲不允许他流露出一点的软弱，所以他竭尽全力地忍耐着，本能地配合着外祖父的动作，体会着同时在自己身体里最脆弱的地方爆炸的痛楚，与挤压某一点时不合时宜的零星快感。  
其实那一次仅仅是用手指，但是这种刺激对于年纪刚刚两位数的孩子来说还是太过激烈。小达米安很快就颤抖着达到了顶点。在少量的透明液体溢出性器的同时，两条腿也在不由自主地发抖，幼小的躯体沉浸在从未体验过的感觉中，而大脑则完全宕机。他印象深刻，那个时刻雷霄吻住了自己，大舌熟练地卷着小舌，把男孩所有的呻吟呜咽堵在了嗓子眼儿。  
达米安不记得自己有没有问过外祖父为什么要这样做，只记得自己一瘸一拐地回到了自己的屋里，以后看到外祖父都有一种异样的感觉。

当然，当达米安进入青春期，便多多少少明白了一些情色之事。那一夜的记忆再也没有出现在过他的回忆里，直到现在。他知道了雷霄的目的——虽然并不知道背后的动机——这种情色就好像变质了的葡萄酒一般，越喝越不对味儿。但是自己现在并没有讨价还价的余地。达米安心知肚明是自己有求于对方，如果这么轻易就能让外祖父原谅自己，那么这一点点的代价其实并不为过。这样想着，达米安温顺地解开腰带，把黑色的皮裤褪到脚踝，双膝跪地，一只手撑着身体，另一只手则抚上了自己的胯间。  
进入状态的比自己想象的要简单。已经开窍的达米安平日里并没有多少时间来探索自己的身体，更不要提练习自慰这件事。男孩手法略为生疏，腿间那根也略显青涩，但是并不妨碍两者加在一起时带来的爆炸般的快感在一瞬间就冲昏了达米安的头，而想到自己外祖父在看着自己带来的羞耻感则更像是一味催化剂让他更加飘飘然。  
正当达米安觉得自己越来越得心应手时候，雷站了起来，走到他面前解开裤带，将早已蠢蠢欲动的阳具掏了出来。“你该不会想一个人独乐吧？”这句话从自己外祖父的口中说出来听起来充满了猥琐的挑衅。听到这个要求达米安愣了一下，觉得自己的脸一下子红到了脖子根。【没关系的，应该也很简单的。】男孩默默地自我安慰着，心一横眼一闭，乖巧的张开嘴，把那根分身含进嘴里。那滋味并不好，男孩的小嘴只能勉强含进去一半，舌头在被撑满的口腔里勉强地移动着舔舐龟头，而雷霄抓着男孩的头发使劲地顶着胯，弄的达米安嗓子生痛，难受地咳嗽个不停。  
当雷霄发现口活的效果并没有想象中的好时，他烦躁地一把把达米安甩开，依旧硬着的性器一下子重重打在了男孩的脸颊上。“看来你还没有准备好服从我，我的外孙。那就不要怪我不客气了。”他百般无赖的拉起裤链，正要转身离开，然后满意地感觉到自己的衣角被拉住了。“求您。”他听到罗宾的声音在自己身后响起，带着微微的颤音，“我可以做得更好，外祖父，再给我一次机会，我一定不会让您失望的。”  
“此话怎讲？”雷霄用余光看向自己的外孙。只见男孩伸出小舌来舔湿手指，随后伏下身子跪趴在地上缓慢地拨弄着菊穴。达米安的动作其实并不温柔，回忆中的疼痛生动地回溯在身体里，让这个天不怕地不怕的男孩好生一惊。不过已经没有退路了。达米安知道来求自己的外祖父意味着把自己所有的退路都烧了个一干二净。他咽了一口唾沫，一边做着扩张，一边一字一句地说道：“我的全身都是您的，只要您想。”  
雷霄微微扬起嘴角：“你是说你愿意变成一个随时都能张开双腿的男妓么？”  
男孩低着头，脸上一片空白，身体却因为拉扯的疼痛而不时颤抖：“只要您遵守约定，我任您处置。”  
“Hmm”雷霄蹲下来，重新拾起玩味的笑容：“说出来，说你求我操你。”  
男孩紧紧咬着嘴唇，将最后的尊严全部碾成碎片：“……求您，雷霄·奥古……操我。”

达米安并不知道这是不是一个好的决定，不过他也没有心思再去思考这个问题了。下一秒雷霄就掐着他的脖颈把他按在地上，将阳具顶进了罗宾高翘着小屁股里，像操一只母狗一样。痛感像巨浪一般席卷了他，把他之前如同初冬的薄冰一般勉强维持的冷静打了个稀碎。雷霄的动作非常粗暴。达米安感觉到自己在哭，生理泪水不由自主地溢出眼眶，混着同样失了控制的唾液顺着脖子在锁骨淌成一湾小小的池塘，在火光下晶晶亮。男孩仰起头不受控制地大声喘息，全身每一块肌肉都紧缩着，把原本就健美的身型勾勒得更加诱人。当逐渐熟悉了痛感之后，隐藏在深处的快感随着阳具对肠道内某一点的持续摩擦开始吞噬起了达米安的理智。他大张着腿，使劲地抬高屁股往外祖父的胯间送。这种淫荡的姿势让达米安感到既羞耻又满足，疼痛的哭喊也渐渐变成了黏腻的淫叫，声音一声比一声响，大到全岛都能听到达米安·韦恩是一个怎样浪荡的婊子。  
毫无疑问，外孙的表现让雷霄很惊喜。不知什么时候，雷霄开始有了欺凌自己的继承人的想法。达米安太完美了，天使般可爱的外表的恶魔般强大的战斗力让这个孩子完美到不真实。不得不承认，看着达米安的时候，雷霄偶尔也感觉到了极大的威胁。当他叛出刺客联盟的时候雷霄甚至松了一口气，为自己王座的稳固而暗喜，也为自己能够正儿八经地折磨这个完美的男孩找到了完美的理由。破坏的本能深深刻在雷霄的骨子里，让他对谁都不会手软，即便是自己的外孙。  
想到这里，雷霄的表情变得阴暗起来。他一手掐住了达米安的根部，随后加快了动作，感受着达米安缩紧的肠道紧紧地咬着自己。身下的男孩很快失去了理智，淫荡的话语从嘴边模糊不清地流露出来，随后变成咿咿呀呀的呻吟。他神志不清地抬起手来想要触碰自己的阴茎，却在那之前迎来了无精高潮，身体立刻在快感的冲刷下变得软趴趴的。  
身后的雷霄感受着男孩因为高潮而咬紧的肠道，越发使劲地顶着胯间又骚又翘的小屁股，随后把精液全部送进了外孙的肚子里。在他松手的一瞬间，达米安瘫倒在地上，大腿内侧不停地痉挛着，白浊从小小的阴茎里不停流出，仿佛坏掉的水龙头。  
随后，罗宾撑起颤抖着的身体，望着雷霄露出了一个得逞的笑：“这样还满意么，外祖父？”


End file.
